User talk:FrostiesPrincess
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:193458 1350669954817 full.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Manu962 (talk) 13:29, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but the picture of Brian Drummond seems weird (yeah it is his picture). Won't it be better that you can replace it with some other picture. Beautybash101 (talk) 16:02, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, I can replace it ;) Beautybash101 (talk) 16:07, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Well-done! You are going really fast- I did the same at first. Now I am here for 1 week and 2 days ;) Beautybash101 (talk) 16:06, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello! hi Miranda you have an account here, that's great. I didn't knew that. Nmdis (talk) 16:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello! hi Miranda you have an account here, that's great. I didn't knew that. Nmdis (talk) 16:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Don't mention. It's fine that you replied even if you are late to ;) Beautybash101 (talk) 14:28, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Miranda Hi Miranda, you might haven't noticed that I upload a lot of pictures here that can't be found eg Ken (ff/fs), Raquelle (ff/fs) Zane, Taylor and Carrie etc. I snap the pics from the dvds. There are many ways to snap them. I use a bit different way that I am not comfortable sharing, there might be a program or something for that but I don't use it. After snaping the pics I have to resize them and crop so this process takes time. Anyway, Good Luck editing :D Beautybash101 (talk) 11:38, June 23, 2013 (UTC) The pic of Midge you uploaded has text so some will cosider it as fan art, you should crop the pic, right? Beautybash101 (talk) 10:55, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I know its official because it has great quality but some people don't think. If its from official page from fb, then its fine. Take care :) Beautybash101 (talk) 11:02, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I wanted to say that you should be a bit more careful when you write the quotes. You should write them exactly as they are in the movie, without changing them. Don't get me wrong, you're really doing a great job writing those quotes and posting screeshots but you should be a bit more careful with the quotes. For example: *''"This is Grace. You has one princess asistant. Every student in Princess Charm School has one."'' *''"Blair Willows, anyone see where Blair Willows?"'' I can't watch the movie and listen to the quotes right now but I know that "anyone see where Blair Willows" and "You has one princess asistant" ''are not grammatically correct and don't make any sense. Anyway you're doing a good job, thank you for the contributions. VioletManu (talk) 13:14, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Miranda, did you created the category ''childrens, if you did so, there is no word such as childrens it is children. Beautybash101 (talk) 14:38, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry, you worked hard for the childrens category, but as we can't rename a category, I deleted the category from each page and replaced it named as children because there's no word such as children. Beautybash101 (talk) 12:31, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I just change "trio" with "trios" because the vategories should be in plural. VioletManu (talk) 14:06, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, yes! Sorry, I didn't noticed before, thanks for telling me... Beautybash101 (talk) 15:10, July 8, 2013 (UTC) hey miranda im niki love your page! Goodfairyfriend (talk) 10:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC)goodfairyfriendGoodfairyfriend (talk) 10:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Of-coase not Miranda, how I could make up an imaginary name? The surf announcer announced her name, don't believe me so check out for yourself :) I've seen this movie so may times and was always thinking to make a page for her... Beautybash101 (talk) 11:03, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Miranda, hope you are doing well, you are doing edits which have grammar mistakes, please don't feel bad, you made the marry princes/princesses- there is no word such as that, and also you added Gothel to wizards category, wizard is word for males, we will use the word "witch", I am really sorry if I made you feel bad :( I myself do these mistakes, just be a little more careful. Have a super day :) Beautybash101 (talk) 09:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Where did you got this picture? I don't think it's right one, at that time Merliah didn't need a necklace... Beautybash101 (talk) 13:18, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! I thought it's from MT2 but its from original movie, I realised before you told me, I was just about to reply when I recieved your message, anyway, thank you. Beautybash101 (talk) 13:27, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! We doesn't need a polish coloring books here. --Albina von Roth (Meldujcie się hrabiowie!) 19:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Miranda! Hope you're fine, I was expecting a message from you. That's great you make different categories but mostly you make them singular names as all categories should be plural named, categories can't be renamed. As for the "Characters Gallery", it should be named "Character galleries" I checked on Disney Wikia too. Sorry if you think it's rude but I can't help it. Yes, I am a Muslim and I guessed before that you're a Muslim too! I'm from Lahore, Pakistan. I usally don't reveal my age to people I don't know much, don't worry I'm in the age limit 13 :) Beautybash101 (talk) 09:23, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Btw from which city of Indonesia are you, do you know anything about Pakistan. ) Beautybash101 (talk) 09:42, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Mariposa Here]' is the background image. It's one of the pages in a new Mariposa book.' --XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:19, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Miranda! How's your Eid going? It's early in the morning here and we all are getting ready for the big day (people are already in the Mosques), today's my elder sister's Javeria's birthday too! I wonder how you people celebrate Eid- ul- Fitr :) Have a great time, happy Eid and happy contributing! Beautybash101 (talk) 21:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Miranda! I recently started to write fanons. This BM fanon wikia is new and is made by User:SaeryenKatten Please read my fanon article, it's the first one I wrote and it's not complete yet. I made a logo for that wiki and chose a background (you can see on Sae's talk page ) and is waiting for Saeryan to reply. Please tell me if you like my article and are you interested in writing fanons? I'm waiting for your reply! Beautybash101 (talk) 12:06, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes Miranda, fanons are great, I really hope we could extend the wikia. Its new, but people could get confused with this wikia as both of the names only have the difference of the word "movies". Meanwhile, if you want you could help us pick themes, spruce the pages including homepage (it is not locked), add related pictures. I hope you'll make a great fanon writer. For me, the easiest fanons are writing about minor characters :) Beautybash101 (talk) 13:14, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hello, Miranda. First of all, I would kindly ask you to sign your posts. Thank you. Talking about the picture: it is one of promotional pictures, or stills, as they are mostly commonly called, made by Mattel, Inc. and put anywhere to promote a film. In fact, I don't know where exactly did this picture come from, but stills for the newest films are usually put on amazon.com. Hope this helps, Elisabeth (Talk to me) 14:04, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Dear Miranda, thanks for posting the new Mariposa pictures in the galleries, where did you got them from? Did you took snapshots? If you'd tell me, then thank you. I'll be waiting for the reply and have a good day! Beautybash101 (talk) 18:47, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks (From Beautybash101) Thank you very much for the information you gave. I've visited this club many times and it's great. I didn't knew that these are from fanpop too. I'll try to take pictures too as soon as I get the movie/dvd :) Beautybash101 (talk) 13:57, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Mariposa Hi i am graysky 300.Call me keira. I will call you mary Plz b my friend. reply soon Re: Hello Miranda. First, I would like to thank you for not signing your message. It was great pleasure to find it out whose message it was. Second, I would like to know if you know what 'stress' is. If you do, it would be easy for you to understand the difference between Lum'ì'''na (the moon fairy in ''Magic of the Rainbow) and L'ù'''mina (the protagonist of ''Pearl Princess). Hope this is clear for you, Elisabeth (Talk to me) 14:39, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Why did you...? Why did you change Catania's picture to the previous one before me? The one I put there is right from the movie in HD, a screenshot I made with my Android and cropped, as I had downloaded it. InspiredAndNatural (talk) 12:51, August 31, 2013 (UTC)Kristi Um... Mariposa is more prettier in the 2nd movie because she's played by Barbie, voiced by Kelly Sheridan too, of course. Click here to see the first Mariposa. Mariposa in the sequel looks nothing like first Mariposa, and has all of Barbie's features. Otherwise, there's no excuse as to why they used Kelly Sheridan to voice her. InspiredAndNatural (talk) 13:07, August 31, 2013 (UTC)Kristi Why...? Why are you continuing to change the quotes on King Regellius? He said "'Hey!?"' not "Hey!?" He didn't like how Mariposa addressed her, and Catania had to speak up. Please watch the movie again and you'll see. He didn't yell at her "Hey!?" He was quoting the term she used, "''''Hey!?'"' This is the proper way of doing it when writing. If a character's quote includes another's quote, it's "'...'" So please stop.InspiredAndNatural (talk) 13:05, September 4, 2013 (UTC)Kristi Er... You commented on my talk page. Um, my name is Kristi, from the US. Anyways, hi.InspiredAndNatural (talk) 13:54, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Kristi It's.... It's Shimmervale, not Shimmervelle. I find you doing this continously. InspiredAndNatural (talk) 12:46, September 11, 2013 (UTC)Kristi BeautyBash101 Hello Miranda, how are you? The user BeautyBash101 said to me about you, "She copied every single thing on my profile but in other words." It is bothering her, so please communicate with her about why your profiles are similar. Have a good day. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:32, September 22, 2013 (UTC) User Page Don't worry about it then. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Have a nice day! --XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:54, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Trapped in the Dreamhouse/Theme You don't need to be offended about the page. I didn't notice that you had already made the page because of the way the title was written. Also, on the page you made, there's a lot of grammatical mistakes. I'll just combine the two pages. The new theme is for ''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse, seeing as the new season has just began :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Personal Template You're welcome, I'm glad you like it! --XTinkerBellx (talk) 12:47, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Miranda, it is rude that I didn't reply you after I saw your message, it's been a while, I thought it is better if Olivia solves this problem. You may not notice but it all started when: *You copied that I change different fonts *Many things of my info-box *I wrote a compliment about Talaya and you copied that too *My point of view on Barbie Movies *My favorite shows *My favorite characters *Adding pictures of different characters I am not lying because I don't need to, you know you've copied many things already from my profile and as I've mentioned I hate cheaters. ALL MY EFFORT WAS PUT INTO THAT AND IT'S TOO EASY TO COPY, right? Pardon if I am crossing the limits, but you are too. I just free from my exams and my laptop came back being fixed and instantly I am replying you. Beautybash101 (talk) 18:47, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :( Sorry Miranda, I still not believe you. This can't be such a coincidence, it's clear you've copied me but you aren't admitting it. I am stubborn and you should know it, your explanation is more senseless to me. I really want to close this topic, it bothers me. I am going to change my profile totally, that doesn't means I am afraid. Our profile is really similar but this is the similarity crossing the limits, sorry but I am very cross. I shall be waiting for a better reply, good wishes Beautybash101 (talk) 11:13, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I do so, we'll just try to keep our profiles different, it would be a lot better. With good wishes, Beautybash101 (talk) 15:21, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Dearest Miranda, as you see, I've changed my profile and hope we won't have problems in future. I also appologize for being hard on you. With good wishes, Beautybash101 (talk) 20:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC) can you put the new barbie pic as a profile pic in barbie fab sisters ??? pls sorry but my pic is not like all of the profile pics?? can you handle it?? Can you reset the image as it was?? Barbie (fab sisters) pic please Hi,user can u please get a half of this photo.Best wishes Shy.PS r there any other photo.Shy(Talk)21:36 October 12 2013(UTC).That's what I mean't cut half.So i kinda forget to write cut.Well Thank u.Shy(Talk)16:31 October 13 2013(UTC) Hey! I saw in my email a link you gave, and I am grateful. NowVideo and Novamov is where I download the movies I want to watch, as I never watch TV, and Barbie/Disney/Cartoon/ movies/sitcoms are childish and unacceptable to my Dad. But I must say that Lassie episodes/movies are enjoyable, so it's not like I have a boring life. Figure skating is quite entertaining too. Thanks anyways.InspiredAndNatural (talk) 14:22, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Just do not I know you have watched the film, but please don't post any more pictures of it until October 22. You seem to have done a few, but no more until then. That's also cheating, not giving others a chance, and it is wrong. Editing is not for points alone. I edit articles because, for one, is not worded right, has a misspelling, and sometimes incomplete.InspiredAndNatural (talk) 15:22, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Are there any do's n dont's Hi Miranda (because i heard every1 calls u that) r their any barbie movies wiki do's n dont's in this wiki if so i want to read them your blog wasn't enough u can ask the founder or the admin to create a do's n dont''s'' 4 this wiki not a blog but a page.Best Wishes Shy (Talk) October 15 2013 16:33 (UTC).PS How did u know this wiki needs more tempelates like the disney wiki.' like it? } The templetes Hi Miranda i found the original barbie a fashion fairytale poster online u can use it.Best Wishes Shy(Talk) October 17 21:12 (UTC) ... But it's needless and no point in doing it. InspiredAndNatural 21:25, October 18, 2013 (UTC) how can you be sure? How can you be sure? It's not impossible for young Catania to be played by Stacie. *Stacie played Princess Meredith, alongside Barbie who played Tori as well as Keira, and Chelsea who played Princess Trevi. Meredith looks identical to Catania too if you just analyze the possibility, perhaps even looking ''very closely at the two. (So I saw the possibility of young Catania being played by Stacie; p.s: just in case you say Meredith and Trevi weren't played by Barbie's sisters, I did not add those categories.) *Kelly played several characters, and you can't deny that it's her. If it's not impossible for those characters to be played by Kelly, what about Stacie? Take a look at Kelly's Roles. On what you said about 6-year-old Rosella, I'm not sure. But that too isn't impossible. Kelly played triplets in how many movies? If she could play triplets, then she could play a young counterpart. I think it's the same witb Stacie on the young Catania situation. 18:11, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Font I didnt make it i just ask an admin from the disney wiki to make 1 disney font the admin's username is well here is the link SilverFight i know her title says the Snow Queen but she is an admin but she is not online right now i think she'll be online in 1 hour well thanks!!! Shy(Talk) November 2 2013 (UTC)